Lettera di Barnaba
La Lettera di Barnaba (gr. Επιστολή Βαρνάβα, ) è una lettera anonima, composta in greco antico tra il 70 e il 132. Essa è attribuita dalla tradizione cristiana a Barnaba (collaboratore di Paolo di Tarso), ma tale attribuzione è generalmente considerata pseudoepigrafaCosì la maggioranza degli studiosi. Di recente S. Tugwell ha comunque riproposto l'ipotesi di Barnaba come autore (cfr. Giovanni Magnani, Tu sei il Cristo: cristologia storica, Editrice Pontificia Università Gregoriana, 2002)., Fa parte della cosiddetta letteratura subapostolica, comprendente alcuni testi scritti in ambiente cristiano antico (fine I secolo - inizio II) che godettero di notevole fortuna nella Chiesa dei primi secoli. La Lettera di Barnaba è stata considerata fino al IV secolo come parte del Nuovo Testamento e, come tale, inserita nel Catalogus Claromontanus; fu però esclusa dal canone, e dunque è oggi considerata un apocrifo del Nuovo Testamento. Composizione Gli studiosi fanno risalire la composizione della Lettera di Barnaba ad un intervallo di tempo compreso tra il 70 e il 132. I versetti 16,3-4 fanno infatti riferimento ad un tempio distrutto dal nemico, che i servi del nemico ricostruiranno; dunque la lettera non può essere stata composta prima del 70, anno della distruzione del Tempio di Erode a Gerusalemme da parte dei Romani in occasione della Prima guerra giudaica e verosimilmente non dopo il 132, anno in cui, a seguito della vittoria romana nella Terza guerra giudaica, non era più pensabile che i Romani ricostruissero il Tempio.Kirby. John Dominic Crossan è uno degli studiosi che propendono per una datazione al I secolo; questa datazione è suggerita dal fatto che nella lettera non si citano altri documenti del Nuovo Testamento e per due riferimenti (Barnaba 4,4-5) associabili all'ascesa al trono dell'imperatore romano Nerva (che regnò dal 96 al 98) e alla caduta della dinastia flavia.Crossan, p. 121. Riguardo all'area di composizione della lettera, questa contiene pochi indizi per individuare l'origine geografica del maestro che diede gli insegnamenti o del discepolo che li trascrisse. Gli studiosi concordano in linea di massima su di un'origine nel Mediterraneo orientale di lingua grecaTreat, p. 613.: in particolare, l'uso dell'allegoria fa pensare a Filone e ad Alessandria d'EgittoGiovanni Magnani, Tu sei il Cristo: cristologia storica, Editrice Pontificia Università Gregoriana, 2002.. La relazione tra la lettera e il materiale del Nuovo Testamento è stata oggetto di indagine. Se Barnaba in 4,14 sembra citare il Vangelo secondo Matteo , non di meno gli studiosi ritengono che si tratti di una fonte indipendente che ha attinto alle tradizioni orali che sono alla base dei vangeli canonici, talvolta preservandone delle versioni più antiche (come, ad esempio, in 7,3-5).Treat, p. 614. Contenuto Il testo non è in realtà una letterà (non ha intestazione, né destinatari), ma si configura piuttosto come un trattato teologico , nel quale viene proposta una sintesi tra fede e conoscenza. Secondo l'autore, la pratica delle virtù cristiane e la vita consacrata al servizio di Dio consentono infatti di far crescere in ciascuno "la sapienza, l'intelligenza, la scienza, la conoscenza"''Raimondo Spiazzi, ''Cristianesimo e cultura dai Padri della Chiesa a S. Tommaso d'Aquino, Edizioni Studio Domenicano, 1990.. Il cuore della lettera è costituito da una riflessione sulla passione di Cristo, vista come evento salvifico che dà compimento alle profezie dell'Antico Testamento: "Per questo il Signore sopportò di dare la sua carne alla distruzione: perché fossimo santificati con la remissione dei peccati" (capitolo 5)Cfr. Mauro Gagliardi, La cristologia adamitica: tentativo di recupero del suo significato originario, Editrice Pontificia Università Gregoriana, 2002.. Testimoni La Lettera di Barnaba è conservata:Kirsopp Lake, The Apostolic Fathers, London 1912, v. I, pp. 337-339; The Manuscripts of the "Letter of Barnabas". * nel Codex Sinaiticus; * nel Codex Constantinopolitanus; * in otto manoscritti, tra cui il Codex Vaticanus Graecus 859, in cui il nono capitolo della Lettera di Policarpo ai Filippesi è seguito dal quinto capitolo della Lettera di Barnaba, tutti discendenti da un archetipo copiato da un manoscritto in cui mancavano i fogli tra la fine di Policarpo e l'inizio di Barnaba; * in un manoscritto (Codex Petropolitanus Lat. Q.v.I.n.38-39) recante la versione latina, che termina col capitolo 17. In alcuni ambienti fu considerata un'opera canonica. Clemente Alessandrino la cita considerandola parte delle Sacre Scritture, mentre Origene la considera una delle lettere cattoliche; lo stesso Codex Sinaiticus, importante manoscritto del IV secolo, la include nel Nuovo Testamento. Note Bibliografia *Kraft, Robert A., Barnabas and the Didache: Volume 3 of The Apostolic Fathers: A New Translation and Commentary, edited by Robert Grant. New York: Thomas Nelson and Sons, 1965. http://ccat.sas.upenn.edu/rs/rak/publics/barn/barndidintro.htm *Treat, Jay Curry, in The Anchor Bible Dictionary, v. 1, pp. 613-614. *Prostmeier, Ferdinand R., Der Barnabasbrief. Übersetzt und erklärt. Series: Kommentar zu den Apostolischen Vätern (KAV, Vol. 8). Vandenhoeck & Ruprecht: Göttingen 1999. ISBN 3-525-51683-5 * John Dominic Crossan, The Cross that Spoke: The Origins of the Passion Narrative, 1988, ISBN 0-06-254843-3 * Kirby, Peter. "Epistle of Barnabas." Early Christian Writings. 2006. 2 Feb. 2006 . Voci correlate * Apocrifi del Nuovo Testamento * Letteratura subapostolica Collegamenti esterni * Traduzione italiana dal sito ansdt.it * Testo greco e traduzione latina dalla Patrologia del Migne * Traduzione inglese a cura di J.B. Lightfoot dal sito earlychristianwritings.com *Enciclopedia cattolica * ù Barnaba Barnaba Categoria:Letteratura subapostolica Barnaba